


【琛南】他裙之下（1）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】他裙之下（1）

羡慕你脚边石子，能一窥你裙底风光。

————————————

泔水味从巷子口一路蔓延，即便如此恶劣的环境，还是有不少男男女女倚在墙边接吻。  
姚琛捏着鼻子跨过条臭水沟，伸手想摸烟时却发现忘在桌上了。  
他有些懊恼地一拍脑袋，这时身后有人“噗嗤”笑出声。  
“谁？”他扭头朝黑漆漆的树荫望去——这里是酒吧街的尾区，临着护城河，也是最混乱的地方。监控被一排排高大的树木遮挡，吧里看对眼的男女双双对对来这里调情，有的还会实战起来，毫不顾忌行人路过。  
若按姚琛平日的性格，他决计不会来这种地方，但今天公司新签了个大项目，虽然姚琛才干了不到一年，但深得上司高嘉朗器重，因此被拉来作陪，一路从饭店喝到酒吧。  
刚才场子正热，有人去吧台边钓了几个辣妹一同玩骰子，姚琛总是输，酒喝了一杯接一杯。没过多久就有一双不安分的小手摸上他腹肌，他眉头微皱，道了声“不好意思去趟厕所”便溜之大吉。  
可现下才想起来，车钥匙还落在卡座沙发上。  
“好闷，”他弯腰拽了根野草，也不管树后的人还在不在，便自言自语起来，“其实我不喜欢这种酒局，但没办法，人生在世有很多不如意的。”  
过了不到一分钟，树荫对面的长椅上就响起了水声。  
当然不是正常的水声，而是“那种”。  
姚琛听得满脸通红，刚准备走开，树丛里有了动静——一副瘦小的身骨从阴影中钻出，带动着夜色也摇晃起来。  
姚琛楞了。  
在酒吧里他之所以拒绝那个辣妹，其实是有原因的——他不喜欢女人。但眼前这个却让他心如捣鼓——只见那“女孩”穿了身灰色齐膝格子裙，露出的小腿又细又白，一张素净的脸上不施粉黛，但光凭清冷禁欲的眼神和饱满鲜嫩的嘴唇就教人神魂颠倒。姚琛说不上来那是一种什么感觉，可能就是——你既想征服“她”，又想把“她”征服。  
“你……你好……”姚琛伸直胳膊，摆出一个想要握手的姿势，这动作教他尴尬不已，恨不得时光倒流。  
那“女孩”笑了笑，竟然凑上来，用指头一笔一划在姚琛手心写了个“南”字。  
姚琛手心极敏感，被“女孩”这么一弄，更是浑身发麻，但他舍不得甩开，因此任由对方写完。  
“南？你的名字？”姚琛问。  
“女孩”点点头。  
他正欲再问，忽然一只手横到他眼前，抓住那女孩就往地上一摔，姚琛被带得一个踉跄，差点也摔了。  
“妈的！跑得还挺快！老子现在就办了你！”  
姚琛回过头，看到一个喝得醉醺醺的男人正在解皮带，很明显，他冲着的是地上那“女孩”。  
至于那“女孩”——  
那“女孩”正用一种极其渴盼的眼神看着姚琛，跟刚才的清冷完全不同，而是纯与欲的结合，像暗夜里火星，撩拨得姚琛浑身有如火烧。  
几乎是一瞬间，姚琛弯腰抄起“女孩”就跑。事后他也想不明白自己哪来的那么大力气，但当时他就那么抱着“女孩”冲出了酒吧街，一直冲到路边公交站台上。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”“女孩”开口了。  
姚琛手一抖，差点连人跌下去。  
“你……你是男的？”他震惊不已。  
“嗯，”对方点点头，然后忽视他的震惊，笑着道，“你要对我负责。”  
“负……负什么责？”姚琛脸上一红。  
“我本来有一个很美妙的夜晚，但是被你破坏了。”  
“什么？”姚琛实在不觉得刚才的事情算“美妙”。  
“我们在玩猫追老鼠的游戏啊，都怪你~”那一声尾音微微上翘，勾魂摄魄，“所以，现在你陪我玩嘛？”  
姚琛像是被迷魂了，竟然怔怔道：“好。”  
“那我们可以去别的地方，玩别的游戏。”

*  
卫生间里雾气迷蒙，周震南在一片雾气中脱下假发和裙子。  
他的身体很白，不是苍白，而是奶白，还微微泛着粉红，像是贝壳里的珍珠。  
今晚他照常跟朋友去酒吧街玩，没想到碰到一个“生瓜子”。此刻那个“生瓜子”正坐在床边低头绞手，一看就是不经世事的样子。  
周震南笑了笑，垫脚在玻璃上哈口气。  
浴室是全透明的，床是水床。  
周震南熟知这一带，但他清楚对方可能还没玩过，所以不敢订太夸张的情趣房。万一对方吓跑了，今晚他还怎么消遣？  
哦，对了，刚才在前台他看了对方的身份证，上面印着“姚琛”两个字。  
“姚琛，”他隔着玻璃喊，“进来帮个忙！”  
他没说到底帮什么忙，对方懂自然懂，不懂也没关系，反正有些事板上钉钉了。  
“哎。”姚琛憨憨地边挠头边跑过来，却又在玻璃门外停住，“帮什么忙？”他问。  
周震南要气死了，怎么会有这种憨批？  
“帮忙做爱！”他推开门一把扯住对方衣领，狠狠吻上去。  
混乱中不知谁按了淋雨开关，花洒中细流喷溅，淋湿了姚琛的衣服。  
周震南一看：我靠！八块腹肌！  
“呼~”姚琛喘了口粗气，“我……可以吗？”  
都这时候了还问这种问题？不可以我带你来宾馆玩小猫钓鱼？  
周震南心中嘀咕，手上动作却不停，拉开姚琛的裤子拉链就摸上去。  
“呵，”周震南轻笑，“它说可以呢。”  
姚琛此刻还是昏沉的，毕竟喝了不少酒，大脑逐渐脱离正常思考，这种时候最容易暴露本性。他虽然喜欢男人，也跟家里出柜了，但来到新环境后还是不太敢告诉身边的同事和朋友。  
然而眼下却有一个穿着裙子诱惑他到宾馆开房的男孩，简直满足他所有性幻想形象。  
“穿起来……”他扶着周震南的腰，“把裙子穿起来……我们做。”

*  
水床很软，人躺下就会陷进去，失力的地方又撑起来，起起伏伏、高高低低。  
姚琛的皮带正绑在周震南手腕上，他逐渐收紧，压着周震南的手放到头顶。  
“难受呢~”周震南娇嗔一声。  
“你没资格讨价还价。”姚琛冷冷道。  
周震南心中暗惊：他没想到姚琛竟突然跟变了个人似的，难道是酒精上头得慢？  
不会玩脱了吧？  
周震南挪挪身子。  
这一挪教姚琛更加欲火中烧，他俯首含住周震南的耳垂，舌尖从耳廓一点点探进去，缓慢搅动。  
周震南“嘤”了一声。  
他知道姚琛不是新手了，不过正好，省得他调教。  
空气里充斥着黏腻的气味，姚琛一路吻下去，从周震南的锁骨到肚脐，然后略略停住。  
“继续啊……”周震南从牙缝里挤出三个字。  
“求我。”姚琛低声道。  
“妈的！”周震南忍不住骂道，“电视剧看多了吧？”  
可姚琛却还在坚持：“求我。”  
“好好好，你是我祖宗……我求你……”周震南屈服了。  
“乖。”姚琛却没有再低头，而是将手伸进一簇毛绒中，轻拢慢捻，周震南被摩得欲仙欲死，他从前经历很多，但从未像今天这样，姚琛的手如同沾了魔气，带着他一会儿上天一会儿下地。  
“1。”姚琛数道。  
然后一根食指探进深邃洞穴。  
“2。”他又数。  
然后一根中指也探进去。  
“3。”他接着数。  
这回无名指进去了。  
“嗯~~嗯~~”周震南说不出话来，身子几乎扭成麻花。他还想要更多，姚琛自然能给，但偏又不急着给，钓得他几欲恼火。  
姚琛轻笑起来，一边动作一边凑着脖子去含周震南胸前的红点，那里已经发硬，像刚摘下的新鲜草莓，美味可口。  
“唔……”周震南将腿分得大了些，他出的水太多，完全不需要润滑，姚琛将手指抽出来，然后把周震南翻了个，掐着后颈拍了下他的屁股。  
周震南皮肤很嫩，被这么一拍登时就出现指印，姚琛兴致上来，又拍了几下。  
“别玩了……进来……进来……”周震南嗫嚅道。  
此刻他的裙子已经被姚琛掀上去，遮住他一半腰身，只露半个后背，满是姚琛揉搓啃咬出的红痕。  
“好美。”姚琛感叹道，紧接着他握住自己的性器，对着那处洞穴顶进去，用力抽插。周震南的裙子在颠簸中滑下来，盖住了他们紧密交合的部位。  
水床发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音，摇摇晃晃，仿佛承载不住这肆意的激情。头顶暗红色的光照下来，给四周打上情色片的氛围。  
姚琛突然将东西拔出来，好像不知疼似的，周震南“啊”了一声。  
“吹吹，”他将性器塞到周震南嘴边，“痛呢。”  
“你还知道？”要不是刚才被搞到舒服了周震南真的想骂他。  
“吹吹。”姚琛又重复了一遍。  
“你先把我手解开。”周震南道。  
姚琛便解了。  
周震南跪坐下来，低头轻轻舔了舔姚琛的性器，然后一点一点张开口腔，细密的小牙极轻地擦过敏感部位，再深入、再深入……他天生运用舌头跟运用手指一般灵活，在他的舔舐下姚琛不时发出惬意的气声，到最后姚琛实在忍不住了，两手穿过周震南腋下把他抱起来，放自己腿上，同时将性器蛮横地插进周震南体内，疼得周震南闷哼一声。  
“能不能给个提醒，嗯？”周震南气呼呼地咬在对方脖子上。  
姚琛似乎高兴得很，抱着周震南一上一下，不亦乐乎。  
房间里满是“噗嗤噗嗤”的抽插声。  
周震南被颠得晕头转向，但爽是真的爽，姚琛的力气像用不完似的。  
颠了好一会儿姚琛才停下，周震南感到姚琛已经射在了他体内。  
“等等，我还没——”周震南话没说完姚琛已经去含他的性器了。  
“我靠啊！”周震南又忍不住骂人。  
刚才好不容易积攒的欲望差点垮塌。  
“你从哪里学的做爱？”他问姚琛。  
“片啊。”姚琛答。  
“……”  
难怪。  
“我自己来吧。”周震南无奈道。  
“不行，我帮你。”姚琛开始用手。  
说来奇怪，他嘴不行，手却行得很。在他的“帮助”下周震南终于射了出来。  
事后两人坐在床边抽烟。  
烟是宾馆自带的，炫赫门。  
“淡不啦叽的。”周震南抽了两口就扔了。  
“小朋友少抽烟。”姚琛揉揉他的头发。  
“关你屁事。”周震南翻脸不认人，他一看墙上挂钟指向三点半，于是跑去冲了个澡，冲完就开始穿衣服走人了。  
“你去哪儿？”姚琛这会儿酒醒了，一脸天真无辜相。  
“回家啊，难不成陪你过夜？”周震南小恶魔般龇了龇牙，“大哥你知不知道419？”  
姚琛坐着挠了挠头，眼睁睁看着周震南走了出去。  
出门后周震南叹了口气，他固然知道姚琛稍加调教就技术无敌，但姚琛这人本质太憨，容易动真感情，他们风月场里玩的人，哪里动得了真感情呢？与其日后有危险，不如趁早割断。  
他捋了捋蓬蓬的裙摆，快步走向停在一辆路边的的士。


End file.
